Anchor
by lyd-martin
Summary: After a call from Allison, Jackson returns to Beacon Hills just in time to find Lydia crumbling. Nobody could remind Lydia Martin of who she was like Jackson Whittemore. But how will he react when he has to go up against Aiden, the alpha Lydia's being using as a distraction. (Set right after the events of 3x09)
1. Chapter 1

**Anchor**  
**Summary:** After a call from Allison, Jackson returns to Beacon Hills just in time to find Lydia crumbling. Nobody could remind Lydia Martin of who she was like Jackson Whittemore. But how will he react when he has to go up against Aiden, the alpha Lydia's being using as a distraction.  
**Note:** The first chapter is about a 1/6 of the length of all the rest, it's a taster. And I'd like to put it out there that the way Jackson is still the same ass to everyone else, just not so much Lydia because of everything that's happened between the two.  
**Rating:** M

She can't take it! Lydia feels as if she's about to collapse, her insides hurting and her head pounding. There's something telling her that she couldn't handle any of it. She was weak, even if she wasn't a human. She continued to smile, and say she was fine as they drove her home. Allison would look at her with tearful eyes, and Lydia knew how close it had been. She'd almost died, the reality was the crushing force in her life. It made her want to cry and scream-although she'd been doing that a lot anyway.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Allison asks again, Lydia nodded not trusting her own voice. There were bigger problems than just her, it was everything…the darach, the alpha pack…Sheriff Stilinski. She left the car all too quickly, seeking the sanctuary of her house.  
In her hurry, she didn't notice the Porsche parked on the other side of the road. But her best friend did, giving Lydia a final glance with a warm smile. Allison knew what Lydia needed, it was all too evident. She knew her best friend was far too stubborn to admit how she really felt, opting to lock it up inside of her and put on a front instead.

Lydia entered the house, noticing once again that her Mom wasn't here…but when was she ever? The lack of guidance from her own parents left her somewhat alone, but she'd never allowed it to bother her.

She walks up the stairs, clutching her neck slightly to soothe the burn she'd received from the wire placed around her neck. She opens her bedroom door, and a gasp falls from her mouth. Surely she was dreaming, or hallucinating.

She doesn't think about it, she just throws her arms around him. "Jackson" she exhales feeling some of the weight lift of her chest. She could feel all the old feelings rushing back to her, the love she felt for him, and now the relief that he was back. "What are you doing here?" she asks, struggling to find her voice.

Jackson moves a piece of Lydia's hair away from her face and smiles "I'm back, Lydia." He tells her. "Allison called, she said that I was needed here. And quite frankly, I hated London. A bunch of ass-wipes" He announces, stroking her hair softly, she feels a small smile form on her face. Jackson was many thinks, he could be a complete ass to everyone, and he was someone who suffered from terrible anger issues. But she was the one person he let in, Lydia knew that. "You're my anchor Lydia, and now I'm going to be yours"

Please Review, Favourite and Alert. The next chapter will be posted later today x Charlotte


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Teen Wolf.

Sleep doesn't find her easily, she lies on the bed with her head swimming. The warm arms surrounding her make her feel more comforted, but she still hadn't been able to tell Jackson what she was. The idea of being a banshee sent chills up her spine, she didn't fully understand anything about it. That was something she would need to research, the perfect person to help her was Stiles, given they'd formed some kind of team.

"You need to sleep" the voice is soft in her ear and she sighs, she was sure if he wasn't a werewolf she would have been able to get away with him not knowing. But apparently that just wasn't possible with him around.

"I have to tell you something, I don't understand it…which is rare for me." She rolls over to face him, she didn't know how to tell him. But then she'd seen him at his worst, the Kanima…and she'd saved him. Therefore, perhaps he could be the one to save her from her own demon. "The reason I keep finding dead bodies, and screaming like a lunatic is because, I'm not human. I'm 'the wailing woman'" she announces, she can see the visible frown on his face as if he really doesn't understand her. "A Banshee" she elaborates.

"Is there any mythological creature that isn't real in this fucked up town" he exclaims, she bites her lip and he sighs running a hand through his hair "I'm sorry, I just know this isn't what you want" he was right of course, she didn't want this. His quest for glory meant he'd sought out the supernatural, but Lydia's glory lay with her intelligence.

She stared at him, the feeling of weakness had been clouding her. She hated feeling helpless to all others, but she was scared, not that she'd care to admit it. "I don't know how to control it, I don't understand it." She admits, Jackson takes her hand in his and begins to caress it.

"You're Lydia Martin, if anyone could figure it out, it would be you." He tells her, gone were the days of Lydia pretending to be stupid. Jackson had his power and so Lydia didn't feel the need to dumb herself down anymore. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying in Beacon Hills. My parents never sold the house." He tells her, Lydia smiles softly to herself.

"I know, I still have the key. I'd go into your bedroom and just sit there" Lydia tried so hard to push it all away, she lied to Allison and to herself when she said she was over him. She had her distractions to take her mind away from Jackson, but half the time she found herself comparing them. It just wasn't the same, the void in her heart couldn't be filled with meaningless sex.

"Really?" He asks with disbelief in his voice, Jackson would always have issues with the concept of unconditional love. He'd never said the words to her, but that doesn't mean he didn't feel it. But the idea of voicing them was foreign to him, he'd hadn't said those words since he was 5. But Lydia Martin was the only person in the world that he loved, his parents weren't his own so he felt resentment towards them, Lydia was the only one.

"Yes, part of the coping mechanism I suppose" Lydia replied, she didn't know what to say about her distractions. It wasn't as if she was doing anything bad, more the awkwardness of having that conversation kept her mouth shut. She yawned clasping her hand over her mouth to stifle it.

"You need to sleep" He mutters, pulling her closer. "I'm here, Lydia. I'll protect you." He promises her kissing her forehead.

When Lydia's Mom returns home from her business trip, and walks up the stairs to go and check on her daughter. She doesn't expect to find the former boyfriend sleeping beside her. She'd caught them like this far too many times, but this was different. Jackson was fully clothed for one, but the way he held her was if he was protecting her. Carol knew that her daughter didn't need to be up for another 2 hours, so what was the point in disturbing her.

When Lydia awoke it took her a few moments before she realised that it was real, that Jackson Whittemore, the guy that she pretends to not still be in love with, is in fact lying beside her. She turns to face him and smiles softly "I know you're awake" she mutters, her voice holding some amusement.

"No, I'm not." Jackson responds pulling her closer to him. Lydia in return rolls her eyes and laughs softly.

"Jackson…how did you get them to agree? You know, for you to come back?" She asks, it was a question that had been bugging her and she was dying to know the answer.

"I was vile to them in London, I hated being there." He begins, sitting up slightly to rest against the headboard. "I told them that they'd taken me away from everything I ever knew, that they were making my life worse. Of course they ignored me. But when Allison called I told them that I refused to stay there and that I was going back to Beacon Hills with or without them. Needless to say all of our things are being shipped over and they're transferring back to their old jobs." Jackson stood up, and sighed brushing down his clothes. "I gotta go home to shower and get changed. Do you want me to pick you up, or are you driving yourself to school?" He asks,

A smile forms on Lydia's face, "I have missed the Porsche" she replies, removing herself from the bed and walking over to him. "I'm so happy you're back" she announces, it's then that she hears the shouting of her Mom. "The part time parent is back, I suppose she at least need to appear as if she cares" Lydia rolls her eyes and leaves the bedroom with Jackson following behind.

"Bye Lyd…bye Ms Martin" he shouts as he leaves the house, Lydia sighs and walks into the lounge with an expectant face.

"Yes?" She asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm only back for 2 days and then I have to go to a meeting in New York" She announces, Lydia refrains from rolling her eyes. Of course her Mom already had another business trip planned.

"Okay" Lydia mutters before turning around to leave the room.

"So Jackson's back" her Mom starts, Lydia clenches her first and carries on walking away and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Stepping into the shower, Lydia found the hot water comforting to her as she ran a finger across her neck. It felt tender under her touch, tears sprung to her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She couldn't allow herself to break down, she needed to be strong. That was the most important thing.

She suddenly wondered what would happen in English, it certainly wasn't likely that Ms Blake would be there, but perhaps she would be daring. Afterall, she seemed to be able to fight werewolves with little effort. That made Lydia shiver as she finished getting ready, dressed in a floral dress with a jacket over the top. She grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder as she made her way down the stairs.

Without another word to her Mom she left the house and smiled, as she saw Jackson waiting in his Porsche for her. "Let's go shock some people" he announces as she gets in, Lydia raises an eyebrow.

"You do realise that you're going to have to go to the office and officially join the school again" Lydia mutters, Jackson shakes his head at her.

"That's already been taken care of" He announces pulling on his signature aviator shades.

When they pull up to the school everyone's head turns, everyone knows Jackson Whittemore's Porsche it stood out against all the other cars. But more to the point was the surprise that he was back. He stepped out of the car with a cocky smile on his face, whilst Lydia stepped out watching him.

"I think it's time I took back my spot on the lacrosse team, and I don't mean a co-captain" he announces walking into the school. Lydia walks beside him feeling happier than she had in a while and considering everything that had happened last night, it was saying a lot.

Scott blanches at the sight of Jackson, "What are you doing back?" He asks, staring at Jackson and then at Lydia, he expected to not even see Lydia today given everything that had happened.

"McCall, it seems you've been doing a fantastic job of being a total asswipe. Congratulations dicksplash" He responds sarcastically.

"Lydia" a voice comes from behind, she internally cringes as she turns around to look at him.

"Aiden"


	3. Chapter 3

**Anchor**

**Chapter 3; Just the beginning.**

**Note: **_Wow, I'm so happy with the response this story is getting. I'm thrilled that you are all loving it, and your continued support motivates me to keep writing my OTP._

_Disclaimer; Okay, this is the last time I'll write this because the message is loud and clear. I am not Jeff Davis, I don't own Teen Wolf. The plot of this story and any original characters that I create are mine._

* * *

On that brisk Thursday morning, Lydia had found herself in a blissful mood. The realisation that Jackson was here had been keeping her from crumbling. She felt better today, better than she had in a long time. So why in this moment did she think it would all crash down? The one person she didn't want to see that morning was probably Aiden, she knew it would cause drama between her and Jackson and no doubt there would be some drama between Aiden and Jackson.

She watched carefully as Jackson turned around to look at the guy standing in front of him, a glare set on his face. There was something about him, something that Jackson didn't like. Lydia could tell this straight away from the expression Jackson wore.

Lydia wanted the ground to swallow her up, being so happy with Jackson, she'd completely forgotten about Aiden. It was something that she would have rather avoided, the entire thing set her teeth on edge.

"Who's this Lyd?" Jackson asks, looking at her with expectant eyes, she could feel both their eyes on her and for a moment she was lost for words. Something that new occurred for the strawberry blonde. She looked at Jackson trying to cover up her alarm. "Jackson this is Aiden, Aiden this is Jackson" Lydia says almost painfully.

Aiden frowns at Jackson "I haven't seen you around before, but you seem to know Lydia well" Lydia can feel her heart pounding in her chest, enough for Jackson to look at her and give her a look of confusion.

"I'm Jackson Whittemore." He announces wrapping his arm around Lydia's waist. Lydia's breath caught, her heart hammering in her chest. She had no idea what was going to happen next, but she knew one thing…Aiden did not look happy.

"Seems you need an update on what happened whilst you were away" Aiden announces pushing Jackson away from Lydia, he slams Jackson into the locker and Lydia lets out a small cry of shock.

"Stop it" she begs, watching the scene unfold as Jackson pushes back. Lydia stands there unable to do anything against the two werewolves. She looks at Scott with pleading eyes, but Ethan is already running over to grab Aiden. Scott grabs hold of Jackson and the two are pulled apart.

"Not here, not now" Ethan scolds sharply, Aiden shakes his shoulders throwing his brother off before turning to look back at Lydia, who takes a small step back.

"Is this how it is, Lydia?" He asks, its then that she takes a step forward and looks at him menacingly "Yes, you killed Boyd and you attacked Cora. Consider us done" Lydia replies, Aiden storms away but not before giving Jackson a lot that suggested it wasn't over, she rolls her eyes at his behaviour and turns back to face Jackson.

"I'm sorry" she mutters, she drops her arms and looks up at him. "I had an interesting summer" he shrugs at her. She knows that later they'll have to have that talk, the one where she told him what she'd been doing, and he'd tell her what had gone on in London. They would also need to work out what they were, he'd come back and she'd been swept up in it all. But now she began to question everything, what were they?

Lydia can feel people staring but it's not at Jackson, it's at the dark bruising around her neck where she'd been strangled. Danny rushes over not noticing his best friend as he looks at Lydia's neck. "What the hell happened to you?" He asks, Lydia frowns at him before looking at Jackson with a bewildered expression. "Danny…" Jackson starts but Danny waves his hand about.

"Shush distraction 1000" Danny replies, but then stops at the familiarity of the voice. He looks at Lydia and then to her side were Jackson stood. "What the hell dude?" He asks, Lydia watches the interaction with interest. She'd been curious to see Danny's reaction, after all Jackson had left very abruptly and Danny wasn't even aware of the supernatural threats that lay in Beacon Hills.

When it became to walk into English, Lydia felt her heart begin to pound in her chest and she tried to act as if she was okay. She was hyper aware of the fact that Jackson was staring at her wearing a concerned expression naturally from the pace of her heart rate. She feels his arm wrap around her waist which comforts her although she wouldn't admit that to anyone but him. She had to keep up appearances that Lydia Martin is fine.

She feels a gush of relief as a substitute teacher enters the classroom, Stiles sits glaring at the back of Jackson's head, since he'd stolen his seat. She felt bad for Stiles though, he'd come into school just like she had, and she knew he was suffering on the inside, worrying about his dad.

Lydia does her best to focus, but since she knew everything that the sub was attempting to teach, it left her feeling more disinterested than her usual focused self.

"I am nothing special, of this I am sure. I am a common man with common thoughts…" the voice pulled Lydia from her thoughts as she turned to look at Jackson, a frown forming on her face as she immediately recognises the quote.

"What? After the billion times you made me watch it, didn't you think I would actually remember any of it?" He asks, Lydia smiles feeling the familiar glow of love. His unspoken words may have left others questioning whether he had a heart, but Lydia knew that she was loved by Jackson.

Jackson returning was just what she needed, it gave her the spark of life that had slowly been fading. But Lydia was also scared, the look on Aiden's face wasn't something she found particularly comforting. It was as If Jackson had gotten in the way of something more important that a make-out session in an abandoned classroom. She'd seen what had happened, when the pack went up against the alpha's…it never ended well.

When class finished, Lydia walked over to Allison and smiled at her softly. "Thank you" she whispered. Lydia would never have admitted that she needed Jackson, not even to Allison. But being the true best friend that she was, Allison had seen through the façade and made the call.

"I love you, Lydia. You're my family and I can see through that wall" Allison replies picking her books up off the table as Scott and Stiles walk over. She can see the glare on Stiles face as he walks up to Jackson.

Lydia goes to stop Jackson before he says anything "Stilinski, still sitting on the side-lines?" He asks with a smirk, she wondered what witty come back Stiles would reply with, but no words came out of his mouth. She tilted her head to look at him and smiled softly before looking back up at Jackson shaking her head.

Grabbing hold of his arm, she dragged Jackson out of the classroom, her heels clicking against the floor. "You're you and that's great Jackson. No one was expecting you to change, because you are who you are. But please lay off it, I've become friends with Stiles…somehow. And right now I'm worried because his dad was taken by the Darach after trying to save me." She whispered harshly, Jackson sighed crossing his arms.

"Ugh fine, I'll leave the asswipe alone until his daddy is found" Jackson replied, before Lydia could say another word, Coach Finstock came charging over. "Whittemore, you better be getting yourself back in that locker room" Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously" He mutters, he gets a pat on the back from the coach. Lydia leans into him slightly "Theoretically speaking you should be better than Scott at Lacrosse, because whilst you both have your abilities as werewolves, you already had superior abilities as a lacrosse player. So combing the two would put you in better standing to be the captain of the team." Lydia announced as she walked over to her locker swinging the door open.

She tried her best to act nonchalant as she checked her lipstick in the mirror of her locker "You're coming over tonight?" She asks, hoping that it would be the answer she wanted. Jackson shook his head and she tried to look as if she didn't feel deflated.

"I can't, I've got a mountain of things to unpack and it's not exactly my favourite chore. But, it would be a lot better if you would come over" He replies and she turns around to face him, pressing her back up against the lockers as she contemplates everything for a second.

"Okay, but you need to tell me what you want from me, from this? What am I to you?"

* * *

_Okay, so I promise to upload the next chapter either on Tuesday night or Wednesday morning since I actually have plans on Tuesday. Pretty please review, favourite and alert and I'll send you all virtual cookies with promises of more Jydia._


	4. Chapter 4

**Anchor**

_Chapter 4: No different than before_

_Note: I will be including canon events from 2x11 & 2x12 with twists so that it fits in with the story and allows me to move forward more creatively with what I want to do, without the constraints of the current plotline._

_This chapter is not one that I'm fond of at all, it really is a way of escaping the Darach and Alpha pack plot basically._

* * *

She feels the silence as it fill the air, her heart beats in her chest and for a moment she wishes she hadn't said anything. She wondered if even in this moment, when he had what he wanted, she just wasn't enough for him. Perhaps he'd feel the need to become an alpha and destroy everything she knew, for a quest of more power.

"Lydia…" he starts, and she feels sick to her stomach, she raises a hand to him and shakes her head.

"No, I shouldn't have said anything. Anyway, I'm really busy and I need to catch up since I didn't get to do my work last night. Thank you for what you've done, it's nice of you to be there for me but…" Lydia was cut off by Jackson's lips covering hers, for a brief moment she believed she was dreaming. There was no possible way this was happening. Al summer she'd adapted to him not being there, she grown used to the feeling of being a little more guarded and more empty inside.

She didn't need a boyfriend, she wanted a distraction. That had been her motto. And yet it only took him returning, for every single feeling that she'd blocked off for months to come crashing back, hitting her heart like a tonne of bricks. She hated that he had this hold over her, but she couldn't hate the feeling of love that spread through her. She loved him, so much and she wanted to be with him. This kiss was more than a kiss, it was a confirmation of what she wanted most, and he wanted it too.

He pulled away and clasped her face in his hands, she stared up at him given he was a fair few inches taller than she was. "Lydia, would I have travelled across the globe if I didn't want to be with you? When Allison called me, there was no second guessing it, I knew that you needed me and I want you to need me." Jackson mutters, Lydia wraps her arms around him pulling him close to her as tears threaten to sting her eyes.

"Well isn't that just lovely." A voice scoffs, Lydia turns her head to see Stiles. She was sure that under any other circumstances, she would have told him to get a grip. But she knew he was in pain, she looked up at Jackson with threatening eyes. She'd already warned him against saying anything to Stiles, which she knew must be hard for Jackson. Considering its encoded into his DNA.

"Stiles, please just…" Lydia was cut off by her phone, the shrill ringing causing her to flinch as she picks it up. "Allison? What are you talking about? I thought you were at school!" Lydia replies to the frantic conversation she was receiving from Allison. She puts down the phone and looks up at both Jackson and Stiles.

"Allison left with Isaac to go and find her dad, but he…he was taken by the Darach" Lydia mutters, she looks between Jackson and Stiles. Stiles appears to start breathing heavier, Lydia frowns confused as he seems to act all dizzy. "I think I'm having a panic attack" he gasps, Lydia grabs hold of him.

"Stiles, Stiles. Breathe deeply, in through your nose out through your mouth. Think of happy things" She rambles, running a hand through her hair. Jackson looks at her and then at Jackson before rolling his eyes.

"I could kiss him" Lydia mutters, Jackson's head whips around to look at Lydia.

"You are not kissing him." Jackson argues, before glaring at Stiles who seemed to have gasped at Lydia's idea, effectively catching his breath. She throws her hands up in the air, and storms off. This whole situation was driving her insane, she was tired of everyone she cared about being harmed. Since Allison had gotten back from France, Lydia had grown closer to both Allison and her dad, she saw him more often than she saw her own.

"Lyd, wait" Jackson shouts behind her, she doesn't stop, she just keeps walking. She can't take it anymore, any of it. She just wants to be normal, she doesn't want to be strangled for knowing too much. The though makes her stop in her tracks. "Wait" she whispers to herself, she sees that Jackson is standing in front of her and Stiles is trailing behind. "Miss Blake, she didn't know I was a Banshee. She was surprised. She was going to kill for knowing too much" Lydia mutters,

And that's how they ended up here, Lydia held the bag of ice pouring it into the metal bath as she looked around. At Deatons words, Lydia turned to look at Allison, the answer was evident, and it was going to be Alison that she would bring after all. Her best friend, her sister, she loved her and she wouldn't let her best friend go. She smiles at her, Allison smiles back, the link recognised as Lydia moves to go with Allison "Lydia, you go with Stiles." Deaton orders, she sees Jackson's fingers clench and it makes her wince slightly as she walks over to Stiles.

To say that things were awkward between the two had been an understatement, she'd heard from Cora that Kali and Aiden had arrived to kill Derek, but instead the Darach had arrive effectively killing Kali. Derek and Jennifer had apparently left leaving Cora with the giant alpha dead from a neck snap. However, Cora realised they were alive, and so they were safe. It seemed as if for the first time, Lydia could take a breath of fresh air.

Later a call from Scott confirmed it to her, they were free. Deucalion was defeated, Jennifer was dead and she was okay to move on with her life. Even if there were many secrets that were left unanswered to her. But she'd rather not know about being a banshee, because that meant finding the dead.

* * *

Okay: Basically, now although this chapter totally sucked and I'm sorry for that, I can go where I want. I can play with the Peter plot and with the Jackson vs Aiden thing I've got going on.

I'll be updating tomorrow with chapter 5, which will be much longer and better. x Charlotte.


End file.
